The instant invention relates to a yarn draw-off pipe for an open-end spinning device with a twist-stop element made up of wound wire in contact with the circumferential wall of the bore.
Providing a twist-stop element in the yarn draw-off pipe in order to produce lightly twisted yarns is disclosed in German Pat. No. DE-2,405,674 C2. Such a twist-stop element is made, as a rule, in the form of a false twist element. The false twist produced is propagated into the point of incorporation, in order to ensure the secure incorporation of fibers despite a relatively low proportion of true twist. To be able to produce such a device, in a simple manner, a helical spring is provided according to the cited art. This spring can, however, be disturbed in its position in the yarn draw-off pipe by irregularities occurring in the yarn, e.g., by thick piecing joints, etc., so that a defined effect is then no longer ensured. Furthermore, it is possible for dirt to accumulate between the individual coils of the helical spring and to be carried off from time to time by the drawn-off yarn and to be incorporated in the yarn, thus producing a faulty spot in the yarn. There is also the danger that the yarn may get caught on the helical spring and tear because of a thick spot, causing the yarn draw-off pipe to become clogged.